Dreams create the future
by AshLiz
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story: The hidden life of Emily Kmetko.  You don't have to read that to understand this but it would be helpful.Basically:what happens to Emily after she got prego
1. all we can do is prepar ourself 4 future

And as promised here is the sequel to the secret life of Emily Kmetko:)

yay team!

* * *

><p><em>Dreams Create the future<em>

I have known my whole life what I want to be-_A gymnast_-people from the time I was four have told me:

-**You cant do it  
>-Your not good enough<br>-You don't have the money  
>-You don't have the drive<br>-Your not devoted enough**

and the list goes on. But heres something to know about me, Emily Kmetko I want it! I want the gold medal at the olympics I want it so bad it hurts.

I have always had to overcome so many obstacles but one time my godmother Roxy told me:"

Everyone wants to be someone else, and have less problems, but what they don't know is every person goes through their own situations and NO ONE lives a perfect life." and that really stuck with me. I would come to the Rocky Mountain gym and see Lauren,Payson and Kaylie with their perfect lives, perfect outfits, perfect hair and think wow I want to be just like them they don't have to deal with crazy families, being poor, having trust issues, and most of all raising a kid. But one day I had a realization- wow they are some messed up chicks. I mean seriously look at them- Lauren has a mom who left her and a dad who is a coniving man whore; there is Kaylie who has parents who push her to be perfect; and Payson who broke her back and whos dad lives millions of miles away. The one day I realized that (how messed up they really were and thats why they put me down) and partly because of my pregnancy hormones I packed up and went to live with my god mother in Vegas.

In Vegas I had my baby, a beautiful daughter named Abbey. I did what nobody thought was possible, I raised my daughter and continued gymnastics. My team in Vegas and I went to win overall gold at worlds being one of the first teams to beat china! haha in your face Rock girls! I absolutely love it here. I have true friends who care about me Emily not Emily the gymnast. I have a support group for the first time. They all love Abbey to, they help out all the time.

Currently I am "talking" to Austin. I had a baby for cryin out loud I shouldn't be so juvenile as to say we are talking. Sheesh. (but thats what we are doing eepp) anywho he flys out to Vegas everyonce in a while to visit me and he comes to all my meets! He respects the fact that Abbey is my main priority right now and I need to put her first.

Also I am training for the olympics. that comes up in 4 months...I AM FREAKIN OUT HERE! my dream may be accomplished in four months... dangggg!

Any way we shall seeeee:)

* * *

><p><p>

And done:) this was sort of like a prologue for those who didn't read my other stories. This is mainly an Emily-centric story with Emily/Austin romance and anti-Damon :p plus Emily/Sasha father/daughter? I havn't decided.

Any who I hope you enjoyed:) 3 reviews for the next chapter, thanks doll:)

AshLiz

**BTW: Disclaimer: I do not own make it or break it...** just sayin:)


	2. I can almost c it that dream I'm dreamin

So hahaha I made a mistake -_- The whole national team thing will be addressed in this chapter just sayin:) sorry about any confusion. I am not a gymnast so I don't know anything about it. My bad. Any wayyy thank you Shinobi87 for catching my mistake I really appreciate it:) Now on with the story!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything I don't claim to own anything yada yada yada:p**

* * *

><p>Uhhh today was going to be a long day. After our little stint at China (aka secretly participating as a free lance country behind the ngo's back) the NGO is having a meeting with Roxy and it does not seem to be going well. I was working on my beam routine with my best friend Amy when all hell broke lose. First Roxy starting screaming at the NGO representative and then NGO started yelling back. He stormed out of here like someone told him we killed his mom or something. I have no idea whats up his butt. Roxy called us around. The gym went deathly quiet and even the parents put down their blackberries long enough to pay attention. "Listen up everyone, the NGO is furious that we went behind their back and participated at wolds; however, due to us beating China at worlds and beating the Rock girls they decided to give us a chance. Three neutral repesentitives will be sent to the Rock to judge all the three best gymnasts from here. The coaches and I are going to pick the 3 best gymnasts after going over statistics and practice footage to determine who will be going to the Rock to compete for a spot on the world team. We proved ourselves one now lets do it again!" We all cheered excitedly and got back to training.<br>"Your a shoe in Em!" Amy tells me. "I don't know I hope so and you to Ames than we can dominate the olympics together!" Hey a girl can dream right?

We get back to training and we can all feel the coaches eyes on us watching our every move analyzing us, its really creepy. Roxy calls an early practice:" All right girls, great job today; the list for the girls trying out for the national team will be posted tomorrow morning at 7:30 sharp. I look forward to seeing you there."

I grabbed my bag and headed home. I opened the front door and knew something was off. "Hello? Tess?" I call out to the nanny I have watching Abbey during the day. Tess is my step sister from when my mom married Tyler all those years ago. Tess and I were really close while our parents were married. I walk into the dinning room getting worried and on the table are candles, a nice place setting, and a nice home cooked meal. All of a sudden I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Can you guess who?" I hear him ask in a husky voice. "hmm I wonder who?" I say sarcastically while squirming around in his arms so I can kiss him while he is still covering my eyes.

"I hope you don't go around kissing all strangers that brake into your house that way" He says jokingly  
>"Only you, only you" I say...<p>

* * *

><p>Ta-da I'm done its late and I still have to study for my last finals tomorrow! One more day of school:)<p>

Sort of a cliff hanger? you will be suprised at who it isssss:)


	3. I want to wake up where you are

_ All of a sudden I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Can you guess who?" I hear him ask in a husky voice. "hmm I wonder who?" I say sarcastically while squirming around in his arms so I can kiss him while he is still covering my eyes._

_"I hope you don't go around kissing all strangers that brake into your house that way" He says jokingly_  
><em>"Only you, only you" I say...<em>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" I ask<br>"Ouch, I'm hurt" he jokes. I hit him on the arm  
>"You know what I mean" I say while sticking my tongue out at him.<br>"I came to see you superstar" (ahh isn't he so cute with his little nickname for me)  
>"Well I'm glad you are here, but I do have one question, where is Abbey?"<br>"I knew you would ask that eventually ,your mom flew down here with me to take Abbey off your hands for a couple days so we can have some time for ourselves. I have a whole weekend planned for us. Dinner here tonight and a suprise tomorrow and I thought Sunday we could go to the park with Abbey and spend some time just the three of us."  
>"ok" was all I replied to happy to say anything else. For once I knew I had someone I could count on. Someone who knew with out even seeing me that I was becoming stressed and flew all the way from Boulder just to see me and even spend time with Abbey. Ahh how I love Austin, I mean like alot. Love? Where the heck did that come from? Omg do I love him? This is to fast? What about Abbey? OMG Kmetko stay calm stay calm! Hes giving me a wierd look just smile! Whats wrong with me! I was never this nervous with brad or damon. oh crap oh crap! maybe I do love him? No! We just started dating. ahhh spaz attack!<br>"You ok?" he asks.  
>"mhm" I mumble while shoving food in my mouth to avoid saying something stupid. Oh crud I look stupid. palmface.<br>"Austin, I need to ask you something important."  
>"Of course babe, you can ask me anything." teehee he said babe. Oh shiz I have turned into a love stuck bafoon.<br>I had to ask:"Where is this going? What are we doing? I have Abbey to think about to now I need to know."  
>"Emily Nicole Kmetko, you are the most beautiful, sweet, caring person I have ever met. You don't let anyone stand in the way of what you want. You are an amazing mother to Abbey and she is lucky to have you. I love you so much, I wish I could be here every day for you, to wake up beside you and see your beautiful face. I want to be there for Abbey while she is growing up. I want to get a chance to be in her life and in yours for as long as you will have me. You make my life so much better. You let the real Austin shine through, not the player and cocky boy you see at the Rock you found me. I will love you to the day I die. I am not asking you to marry me right now, but I am making a promise that I will be here for you whenever you need me- day or night. To help you with anything and to watch over you and abbey. I know we have only been dating for a month but I love you. It feels like I have known you my whole life."<p>

By then I have tears in my eyes. "Oh Austin, I love you so much it hurts. I want you here forever! You help me get through the ups and downs of life and I am so grateful for that. You treat Abbey as if she is your own daughter. I couldn't ask for anyone better than you."

That night I knew I was loved.

The next morning I woke up with his arms around me it was amazing. We spent the day just hanging out and talking it was one of the best days. That night I gave myself to him. I have never loved someone as much as I love him. (Except Abbey)

Sunday we picked up Abbey from the hotel my mom was staying at. When I walked up with Austin,who was holding my hand, she gave me this look that said it all- OMFG I know what you did last night just wait till I talk to you later i am so happy ! Yes my mother is truly crazy. We walked to the childrens park and hung out for the day. We had a nice lunch and Abbey was very much enjoying having Austin here. She likes to cling to his leg while he spins her around. A lady walked past me and said to me, "You have such a nice looking family and your husband seems to really love you and your guys' daughter. Don't let him slip away." I didn't correct her and I noticed she was right. Austin never looked better than when he was pushing my daughter on the swings and he looked up and over at me and smiled. My heart melted. He was truly amazing and I was blessed to have him.

What the happy little family didn't notice that in the background a man was watching with anger in his eyes...

* * *

><p>dum dum dum:) Ta da one more chapter doneeee. Please review. I want 3 reviews before I post the next chapter thanksss:)<p> 


	4. I wish you all the best

So this is a short chapter kind of just summarizing everything I want to get on with it and start writing about the future. Sorry it has taken so long to update I have a couple of other stories I am writing and I have been super busy that in the past week I have only had 7 hours of sleep. yay... -_-

Disclaimer: I do not own make it or break it or claim to own it.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the park bench when all of a sudden I saw Damon stalking up to me. He looked absolutely terrifyingly furious!<br>"WHAT THE HELL!" Damon yelled from across the park. I ran over to him.

"Language! We are at a childrens park!"

"I will say what I dam well please when I want! What is that gay oaf doing with my daughter?"

"Well, as I remember it you wanted nothing to do with her so I am going to ask you only once very nicely to leave and never come back you waved your parental rights and guess what? I moved on so please just leave Damon and save us both the trouble."

"NO! I will not let him touch my daughter! She is mine and I may have waved my rights than but guess what I changed I want to be in her life and there is nothing stopping me! See you in court Kmetko!"

And with that he walked away shaking with anger. Great just one more thing for me to deal with. I need to make sure I have a lawyer handy just in case. I'm not sure he will actually do anything. He has never been on to act on his threats. I think he just didn't like his daughter hanging out with another like a father figure to Abbey and nothing I repeat nothing is going to get in the way of that. Abbey needs someone she can look up to and it will not be some dead beat washed up singer who has nothing.

I am not letting him anywhere near my little girl.

"hey babe was that Damon?"Austinasked walking up to me.

"Yea he wants Abbey but hes not getting her ever!"

"Ok I know a good lawyer who is very persuasive if you want?"

"That would be amazing thank youAustin"

"Anytime Em anytime."

We packed up and went home for the night. I made a nice easy dinner of pasta and garlic bread. We watched the little mermaid for the hundredth time. (its abbey's favorite movie) ThenAustinhad to leave to head back toBoulder.

I woke up the next morning and headed to the gym early with Abbey. I sat her down in her play pin and went to go do pull ups. I conditioned a little and than started working on my floor routine. It was looking really good. I was getting pumped for this meet for the national team positions. I need this. If I place at the Olympics I will win sponsors from all over the place. It would make it easier for me to get into college and find a job later on and be able to provide for Abbey.

I train long and hard for the meet and I end up landing a spot on the national team along with Amy. The national team consisted of us two along with Kaylie, Payson, Lauren, and Kelly.

The Olympics came quickly. It felt like weeks when it was actually months. I placed bronze on floor, silver on bars, and gold on vault! I freakn placed gold in the Olympics! I was ecstatic! Kaylie grabbed silver on floor and Payson with gold. Payson also got silver on bars. Lauren got silver on beams and Amy gold on beams. Overall we did amazing we beat outChinaby a landslide! It was the best feeling in the world. I had completed my dream! I didn't know what was to come next but at that moment I didn't care.

Roxy and Sasha got together and threw us a party at the Rock. We celebrated all night long with family and friends. My mom watched Abbey for the night so I could go out and have a good time. After the party I went back toAustin's house and that night I gave myself to him and I wasn't even drunk.

Turns out Damon never did anything about Abbey. He just left an empty threat I guess he never really wanted her. Thats good for me.

I don't know whats to come in the future but for now I am happy with what I have.


End file.
